


They Ran

by wedontbelong



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontbelong/pseuds/wedontbelong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running was still great, harder without a respiratory bypass to help out but still brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Ran

Running was still great, harder without a respiratory bypass to help out but still brilliant. He still loved running and even better he got to run with her, their hands clasped together tightly and they could outrun almost anything. Run was his first word to her and he didn’t doubt it would be his last. So the two of them ran a lot, they ran from monsters, aliens, Jackie, and most importantly they ran from their pasts.  
At first they could only run on Earth, but after a few years of waiting they could run throughout all of time and space. So they did, and they did it amazingly. They saved whole worlds and galaxies while they ran. But this, this was crazy, how had she ever talked him into this? Logically speaking they hadn’t planned it but they were still here now and it was definitely her fault, no way could it be his fault.  
“Mr. Tyler, you’re wife wants to see you,” a man in green scrubs is talking to him but this really can’t be happening, he’d run from it but running without her would be miserable so he stares at the green scrubs like they’d personally insulted him.  
“My name’s not Mr. Tyler, and she’s not my wife,” he scoffs and looks down on the man with the superiority of a time lord. “Well,” he drags the word out thoughtfully. “Not technically, on this planet at least…” he reconsiders the words briefly and continues blabbering. “Well, actually I suppose we are technically married on this planet but that won’t happen for at least another fifty to a hundred centuries… Well unless you count that ceremony during the misunderstanding at that tea party, but I really don’t think it counts.”  
A scream careens out of the room next to him and all the blood leaves his face. “She needs you right now,” green scrubs says clamly and he nods frantically.  
“Quite right, I should really get in there,” he rushes into the room and Rose calls him quite a few names but when it’s all done they have a beautiful baby girl and they both agree that with a temper like she has, Donna was the perfect name.  
“Donna Harkness Tyler, you’re going to be absolutely brilliant,” the Doctor whispers softly as he coos over her. Rose is exhausted from labor as she sleeps on the bed beside him. A wide grin is smeared across his face, in any other life he could have never had this, who knew giving up all his useless other faces would bring such joy. This was the adventure his other self could never have and he adored every aspect of it, no matter what Rose teased about getting up in the middle of the night to screaming babies, he’d been woken by worse noises. This child would be part him, part Rose, and completely fantastic, to quote his previous self.


End file.
